Person of Interest Season 6 Chapter 9
by DaveDisco
Summary: Zoe Morgan leads Shaw and Tony to Weapon A. Jake, Dell and Daizo reveal their true colours. The Machine decides the end is nigh.


Chapter 9.

Shaw, Tony and Jake reach the area where weapon A is being concealed. Zoe Morgan herself smiles as she sees it.

'Shaw, I need you to control yourself. This weapon is something I know you have been longing for.' Morgan laughs. But as she was about to show what the weapon was Jake smiles and then points a weapon at Shaw's head.

'Move away from the weapon.' He says.

'Samaritan by any chance?' Tony asks.

'Of course. Do you really think a small band of operatives such as yourselves will defeat the might of Samaritan? We have known about weapon A for a very long time. Samaritan herself sent us in as undercover, myself, Delaney Cross or Dell to you and a third member. He is the biggest surprise. You see, we captured a trio of your guys and one became a turncoat. You know him as Daizo, we at Samaritan know him as weapon B. A play on words.' Jakes spits out the words.

He waves his gun to get Zoe and Tony to move away from the weapon. Jake looks as the weapon is concealed in a box. He turns to Shaw, who is now standing with Zoe and Tony.

'Do you know what is inside here?' he says with a smile. Shaw shakes her head slowly. Zoe puts her hand up and says.

'I do.' Tony looks at Zoe with a smile and nods at her in appreciation. The appreciation became clearer when she reeled off the name of the weapon.

'It is a high-powered Aztec and Sanders ztc dual actioned Zeta gun. I also know it is currently set to single shot instead of automatic shots.' Confidently said Tony thought.

'And how the hell do you know that?' Jake asks.

'Has Mr Garfield ever mentioned the Shadow he meets on a regular basis?'

'Yes, He confirms that he is the new number two. Replacement for Mr Greer.' Jake says nonchalantly.

'He?' Zoe say questioning Jakes authority.

'Are you sure Garfield said it was a he?' she continues. Jake laughs and then says very spitefully.

'You think a woman could be trusted to replace Mr Greer?' Jake's accent becomes more pronounced and his Britishness is finally revealed.

'Well as a matter of fact, yes.' Zoe says. She shows Jake her identity as the Shadow, by lifting her hood over her head and then she rings Garfield who obliges the call.

'Destroy them when you are ready.' Zoe says. Shaw and Tony act surprised that she has given an order to kill.

Jake smiles and then looks at Shaw and Tony and laughs in their face.

'You're dead now.' He says

'Not quite.' Zoe says.

'The weapon is loaded and ready to fire. I ensured this would be the case.' She says.

Jake loses his smile and doesn't know where to look.

'Ready to fire?' he asks. Zoe nods with a smirk that Shaw herself would be proud of.

'How?' he asks.

'Well see that bench in the distance at my command I can get that bench shot at. It has a voice activated command centre built in. At this precise moment it recognises two voices…' Jake interrupts her and says.

'Show me.' Zoe takes a gulp.

'Okay well from the box I have to explain where we are standing to ensure safety. We are at one o' clock, You Jake need to stand back a bit. Stand at eleven o'clock. We don't want the box to change the trajectory of the bullet. It is high speed.' Jake moves back further to the agreed position. Zoe continues to speak.

'Weapon, Bench is at twelve o'clock. Fire one single bullet at my command.' A whirring noise starts to rattle the box

'What is the command?' Jake and Shaw ask together. Zoe looks at Joke and then Shaw and says.

'Kneecap only, five foot ten.' A shot rings out and Jake falls to the floor.

Screaming is curdling the air and Zoe can do nothing but smile.

'I may be the trusted shadow, but I am on the side of the Machine. Your Samaritan is clueless what we can do, what weaponry we have and what operatives will do to destroy her. John if you please.'

Shaw and Tony look at Zoe and the box is then collapsed from the inside. Shaw looks eyes wide and then says.

'How the hell are you still alive?'

'Evening Shaw.' John Reese replies. Tony moves forward to remove the weapon from Jake, who spits at John and Zoe.

'You fooled us, but you will never win.' Tony shoots Jake in the head, looks at John and says.

'Old habits die hard.'

Harold is on the floor. A melee ensued when Dell started to shoot, but he only got four shots away before he was shot himself.

Casey who ran to the three other operatives on the floor, looks at who shot Dell. Daizo is standing there with a gun. He looks down at Harold who, though not shot appears to be in some pain.

'Operation double cross completed sir.' Daizo says. Harold is helped up by Logan and Joey.

'Well done. Thank you for your service. You will be rewarded.' Harold says.

'Harold?' A voice over the earpiece is heard. Everyone looks at Harold as they all recognise the voice.

'Why have you changed your voice mid battle?' Harold says showing his annoyance.

'First you decide to use the voice of Root, breaking Shaw every time you spoke and now you are using the voice of Mr Reese. Please refrain from using that voice again.' Harold says sternly.

'Harold? It is John. He is alive.' Shaw says down the earpiece.

'Also, Jake is dead, thanks to Zoe Morgan and John. We are also aware of Dell and Daizo working for Samaritan.' Shaw continues. Harold removes his earpiece and walks over to Casey to see who the three victims are.

'We have Wong Ka Tat, Harper Rose and James Wheeler. They are all dead. I am sorry Mr Finch.' Casey said.

Joey and Logan look down at the ground, Shaw heard everything and shouted no very loudly. Wong was from Seoul and was brought in to the group when Harold was last in Korea.

Grace grabbed Harold by his shoulders and hugs him. Two operatives run over with sheets and they hide the bodies.

Harold replaces his earpiece and speaks to the Machine.

'Kill them all.'

'Are you sure?' The machine says using Roots voice. Harold fell to his knees and says.

'Mr Reese?'

'Yes.' Harold stands, looks at Logan who smiles and nods.

'How?' he asks.

'I will tell you everything after we have won.' Harold nods in agreement, realises John wouldn't see that, but Shaw then spoke.

'I think Harold just nodded.' Grace laughed. Harold smiled.

'There is one thing I need to do. All operatives please make your way outside. Weaponize yourselves up, bombers detonate all bombs at my command. Now I am talking to the operatives working under operation invade. Garfield, Hooper, Menzies, Fowler, Brewer and Goldsmith, please prepare yourself for the final battle.'

'We are all ready and waiting your command.' Garfield says.

'Wait! Garfield as in Mr Garfield of Samaritan?' Shaw asks.

'Yes, Miss Shaw.' Harold replies. No more was said about it.

'Right! We fight, we kill and then we celebrate.' Logan says. A lot cheering, including Harold.

The operatives move in to place, Grace herself has a weapon and too makes her way to the doors.

'On my Command.' Harold shouts.

'GO!' Gunfire rings around the building and outside.


End file.
